


i've finally done one thing right

by oceansideeyes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is finally happy, F/F, Happy Ending, I don't know how to describe this, Light Angst, Mara is only mentioned, Post-Canon, s5 spoilers so, self-indulgent fic whoops, you'll figure it out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansideeyes/pseuds/oceansideeyes
Summary: After the Heart of Etheria is destroyed, Adora looked out upon the newly livened world and struggled to shut off her mind. Thankfully, Catra showed up at the perfect time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 100





	i've finally done one thing right

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly me projecting my insecurities onto adora because i needed this fic after s5. i cannot believe that catradora has become canon, we stay winning. i hope u enjoy my self-indulgent fic

With the Heart of Etheria destroyed, Adora finally believed that her world was coming around. The words of Mara echoed in her mind while she stood off from the others.  _ "You deserve love, too, Adora."  _ No one had ever said that to her before.

For the past three years, all Adora had done was sacrifice everything for the people of Etheria to defend them from the Horde's grasp. Her job was to risk it all to protect innocent civilians. Everyone expected her to give and give, but none of them ever gave it back. Adora just assumed that giving but never receiving was a part of her destiny. She believed that whatever happy ending she wanted wouldn't exist. The saviors never get what they want.

That's what Adora thought her life would be until she died as She-Ra. Suddenly, a whole new world is open to her. Catra arrived just in time to snap Adora out of her thoughts. The soft smile painted upon Catra's lips soothed Adora's anxieties about destiny and never getting her happy ending. The luminous glow of the world around calmed Adora in a way she had never felt before. The battle was finally over, the war finally won, and now she was allowed to have the happy ending she always wanted with the person she wanted to spend her life with. Catra stood beside Adora, taking her hand gently.

"What's on your mind?" Catra asked softly, her gaze never leaving Adora's empty face.

"I know it's over now, but I never imagined I'd make it this far," Adora answered honestly. "Time after time, I was just waiting for the moment when I would end up dead." Catra kissed Adora's knuckles while she spoke, intently listening. "I wasn't going to ask for the end, but I thought,  _ maybe that's what the universe needs." _ Adora sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, Catra. I want to be with you, and I have for a long time. It just feels unnatural to still be here now. Why did Mara have to die a thousand years ago? Why wasn't it me?"

Catra's eyes filled with concern for the strongest and bravest woman she had ever met. "Adora, you can't change the past," Catra whispered, leaning her forehead against Adora's. "You  _ saved _ Etheria. You finished what Mara started. Mara fought until the end, but there is  _ nothing _ you could've done to prevent her death." Catra rubbed circles in Adora's palm.  _ "You are where you are meant to be, Adora." _ Catra smiled warmly for one of the first times ever. "You  _ stayed _ when we needed you most. You  _ promised _ to protect this planet, and you did."

"Catra... I..." Adora was interrupted by a gentle kiss from Catra.

"No more hero talk, you did what you had to do. Everyone gets their happy ending now, and we do too." Catra laughed softly to herself. "It's like all those years ago back in the Horde. We stayed up and talked almost all night..."

"And always about the most random things." Adora joined in the laughter, sighing heavily. "Catra, thank you for this. I really needed this."

Catra wrapped Adora up in a hug and mumbled, "Anytime. We  _ are _ going to be living together now." Adora wiped the tears off that had dripped down her face and elbowed Catra after they stopped hugging. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Ah, just for fun." Adora grinned, regaining her radiance and positive outlook on things. Catra's ears perked up when she realized Adora was returning to her old self. The glimpse of relaxation within Adora's eyes reminded Catra of how playful she was before bearing the weight of the entire universe. Sure, she shifted a bit, but underneath all the glowing of She-Ra, Adora remained the same.

"Glad you're back, Adora." Catra leaned her head against Adora's chest, finding solace in the steady heartbeat inside.

"I never went anywhere." Adora grasped onto Catra as if her life depended on it, and it did. Everything Adora ever believed the future would hold included Catra. Nothing would ever mean as much to her as Catra. For  _ years, _ Adora and Catra were at each other's throats, on the opposites sides of a war, but when it was all over... They got to be happy.  _ "When do you get to choose?"  _ Catra's voice echoed inside Adora's head.  _ "When do you get to be happy, Adora?" _

Finally, it all made sense. Adora chose Catra, and now she was happy. For once, she  _ stayed. _ Adora found something to latch onto, and she would  _ never _ let it go again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope y'all liked it! if you want to talk to me about this, just dm me on twitter (@wlwadoras) and we can SCREAM about them! thanks again!


End file.
